What Once was, Will be Again
by Selene Romanov
Summary: Johnny and Ava reunited! COMPLETE FOR NOW! Chapter 11 is rated a heavy R. You have been warned, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

****

I love Johnny and Ava as a couple, so here is my take on their reunion. Let me know what you think!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny leaned back against his bedroom wall and looked at the box in the closet, that contained his memories of his relationship with Ava.

_She was such a good woman and we were so good together, but I was getting scared by how I was feeling, wondering if she and I could last forever. I think our mutual fear of the future is what forced us to part ways, even though we're still friends._

It's been so long now, and I miss her, having to live in the same house is torture for me. Watching her date other men and smile her secret smile that meant she was only thinking of me, but things change.   
  
I wish we were still together…….I guess I'll have to contend myself with just watching her from a far for now, until I get some sign that she feels the same way.

Exhaling tightly, Johnny looked at the box, his mind stuck in the past, as it relived each part of the box.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava rolled from side to side in her bed, her sheets tangling with her limbs, sweat broke out on her forehead, lining her camisole. Her heart beat faster, as her dream grew more intense.

__

Candlelight flickered softly in the ocean breeze as the sun descended on the horizon. Silhouetting everything with a golden brush, beauty became an illusion of black and gold.

A dark man stepped out onto the porch, his hand outstretched. Ava looked at it, then at the waves crashing on the beach.

Feeling like she was being thrashed around, forced to make a choice. Now or never. She closed her eyes and reached out with her hand.

Skin touched, sparks flickered, the sun swam in the water, colors blooming across the horizon. Pink for love, red for passion and orange for renewal.

Her hand traced from his hand up his arm to his shoulder, silk rippled beneath her fingertips. Opening her eyes to see the identity of her mystery man, the sun blinded her.

Dark stubble covered his chin, emphasizing his five o'clock shadow. The sunlight cleared from her eyes, revealing her man. Johnny.

A hand floated to her lips, why here and why now? Questions whipped through her mind. Johnny pulled her close and slowly danced with her.

Ava surrendered to the moment and inhaled his musky scent, part Johnny, part sex, all man. Oh how, she'd missed this.

Opening her eyes in shock, Ava reflected on the dream she'd just had, wondering why and why now?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

If you like, review. I will be updating within a couple days.


	2. Dreams that Haunt Us, making us want

Ava leaned back against the wooden railing of the porch and looked through the patio doors at Johnny as he played a game with Derek. _He's so good with children, he'd make a wonderful father…._ Shaking her head, banishing the thought from her head.

Her warm brown eyes watched him thoughtfully. Susannah came up behind her, "Looking at anything interesting?"

"No." Turning, Ava moved her eyes from Johnny and focused on Susannah. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about taking the kids out for the afternoon, to the zoo, get them out of the house." Susannah suggested.

"Sure whatever." Consumed with watching Johnny, trying to figure out why she was having hot dreams about him. She didn't notice Susannah looking at her oddly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

A white veil floated down the beach to him, catching on his feet, he leaned down to pick it up, it floated out of his reach. Shadowing his gaze, so he could look down the beach, Johnny saw a lush figure outlined against the sinking sun.

A full skirt blew in the breeze, like white sails on a ship. Johnny walked towards the figure, he stopped short when he saw it was Ava.

Her heart was in her eyes, "Johnny we could've been so happy, if only we had conquered our fears." Her hand touched his shirt, tugging on the buttons. Her other hand feathered through his hair, as he leaned into her touch.

"I miss you." Her words carried to his ears on the soft breeze that flirted with her dress.

"Why are you wearing a wedding dress?" Johnny asked.

"Because I-" her words were cut off by a darkening of the light around him. "Johnny I'll always love you."

Johnny stood alone in the shadows, wondering where she'd gone and why she'd been there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny sat up in his bed, his hands raking through his bed hair. His mind stuck on the object of his dreams sleeping down the hall.

Shaking his head, he wondered why he'd be dreaming of Ava in a wedding dress at this point in his life. They'd broken up so long ago and yet the feelings still lingered. Their relationship had been intense.

His clock blared 3:46 in red digits at him. Pushing back the bedcovers, he pushed his feet into his trainers and pulled on a pair of shorts. Opening his bedroom door, he tread quietly to the kitchen. Pulling the fridge door open, he extracted the milk, opening the spout he drank from the carton.

A door creaked open down the hall, shutting the milk carton, he put it back in the fridge and moved back into the shadows.

Ava padded into the kitchen, clad in sweatpants and a navy camisole. Twilight outside began to fade lightly as streaks of gray peeked over the horizon.

Johnny stepped out of the shadows. Ava jumped, "Damn it are you trying to scare me to death?"

Johnny stepped forward silently putting an arm around her waist, drawing her closer, his other hand moving to angle her head.

His head descended, lips gently touching hers. Warmth melted from his lips to her scorching ones. Her hands linked behind his neck, she moved up against him, their bodies twined together urgently. Legs tangling together, they strained for contact.

Ava stepped back, her head spinning, hormones raging. _Is it really true what they say about women being at their sexual peak in their 30's, cause that would mean that I, holy shit. I need Johnny in my bed now and no children in the house._ Her mind consumed with Johnny and Johhny only, she reached for him.   
  
Johnny ducked her hands, "I had a dream of you in a wedding dress on the beach, what is that supposed to mean?" Throwing his hands up in confusion, he ran out the door.

Ava watched from the patio steps, trying to get her ragingly hot body under control. All she could think about was Johnny and her against the door, on the beach, in the water, anywhere humanly possible.

She itched and she needed to Johnny to………_oh hell, I haven't had sex in how long, no wonder I'm acting this way. I'm shouldn't be subjecting poor Johnny to this, he doesn't deserve it, although he does have a damn fine ass._ Arching a naughty eyebrow at the last thought, she watched as Johnny jogged down the beach away from her and his desire.

__

You can run, but you can't hide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First of all, I'm not trying to convey Ava as obsessed with sex, but it's true what they say about women in their 30's, so that will play a part in my story.

This story will focus mainly on Johnny and Ava and not really the other characters.

Hope you liked this chapter. Plz R&R!!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!


	3. Boys run away, girls obsess

****

Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay in updating, been busy the last few days. Here's the latest chapter, hope you like!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny stepped out of his office and walked over the board that had a list of properties that were for sale. His boss walked up behind him, her slender finger landing on a prime beachfront property.

"I have a woman in my office, who's interested in that property, sell it to her and we'll talk a salary raise, I've noticed how hard you've been working lately and I would like to reward, given the right incentive." Smiling slightly, she turned and walked away.

Johnny watched her, his gaze shifting to the woman he could somewhat see through the blinds of the office. Watching her for a second, allowed him to remember this morning and kissing Ava. _It was a pure gut reaction to my dream, I saw her in a wedding dress and so I felt the urge to escape and still prove that I'm a bachelor, not tied down to domestic life, simply because I'm playing daddy to her family._

Shaking himself, he strode forward to greet the woman who was interested in buying property in Summerland.

Blond hair glittered like fairy lights in the artificial lighting of the office. "Sabrine just told me that you would be showing me properties, I look forward to getting to know you and seeing the sights in Summerland. By the way, my name is Kathleen, call me Kate for short." She extended a manicured hand to him.

Johnny lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, smiling into her eyes.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful business relationship," taking her arm he led her to his office where he started to talk about all the available properties and their attributes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava set dinner up on the table, macaroni and cheese a la Ava. _At least I like to think so. _ Shaking herself mentally, she couldn't stop going over what had happened this morning, it was mind boggling, after so many years, she and Johnny had kissed like there had been no time between their last kiss and that one. _It was scary how right it had felt._ Making up her mind to talk to Johnny about it the next time she saw him put a big smile on her face.

Johnny walked into the room, smelling of cologne and dressed in a suit as if to go out.

"Johnny it's time for dinner, we're having macaroni and cheese a la moi." Ava laughed at her own joke.

"No thanks, I've got a dinner date with a client, keep some for me." Johnny smiled at her, brushing past her on his way to the door.

"Okay." Ava rolled her eyes, _so like a guy to run from something that scared him._ Plastering a smile on her face, Ava sat down to the dinner with Derrick, Susannah and Jay.

"Someone pass the salad bowl please," Ava asked politely, her tone directed at Susannah, her eyes staring at the door that Johnny had exited through only ten minutes ago.

"You okay?" Susannah looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ava sighed and started to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny sat at the dinner table with Kate and was enraptured as he listened to her talk about her life.

"I haven't actually been out to dinner with a man in about six months, since my husband died two years ago, I've been reluctant to get involved with anyone, but I think maybe now is a good time to start." Placing her hand over his, she looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly.

Alarms went off in Johnny's head, _She means me._ As interesting as she was, he couldn't start a relationship with another woman, until he sorted this thing out with Ava.

"As much as I would love to……" was stopped by her hand on his lips.

"Let's not talk about that now, let's enjoy dessert." Kate smiled at him, as their chocolate cheesecake order was placed in front of them.

"So about that beachfront property on White Rock Drive, you'll let me know if there's anything more I can do?" Johnny asked sincerely.

"Yes of course." Kate replied, her eyes focusing on her watch. "It's getting late, I must be going, but thank you for dinner, see you around Johnny."

Johnny paid the bill and followed her out the door.

Moonlight kissed the ground softly as a warm summer breeze flowed through the trees.

Johnny walked Kate to her car. Shutting her door as she started her car, he waved to her and watched until her lights flashed out of the driveway.

__

What is this thing I have with Ava? Dreams of wedding dresses, hot dawn kisses, what next? Starting his car, Johnny drove home to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Well that is it. Hope you liked. Let me know if you want Johnny to date Kate as a means to make Ava jealous. Any and all suggestions are welcome.


	4. Musical Beds

****

Well one review to have Johnny date Kate and one not to. I don't which direction to lean in, so for this chapter, Kate won't be mentioned. Review and let me know, if you want Johnny and Ava to date others or not…….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny opened the door quietly from the driveway he'd seen that the lights were dim meaning that the kids were in bed.

Slinging his dinner jacket over his shoulder, he moved silently down the hallway to his room. Closing his door quietly, he tossed his jacket on his bed, turning on his bedside lamp. He jumped in shock, when he saw who was in his bed.   
  
Under his covers sleeping was Ava. Her hands curled under her head. She looked so peaceful sleeping in his bed. Johnny debated whether or not to wake her up and ask her what she was doing there.

Telling himself he wasn't in the mood to talk, he strode into the bathroom closing the door. Stripping all his clothes, he moved to open the door, remembering that Ava was in his bed, therefore he couldn't sleep in the nude like he normally did.

Reluctantly, he pulled his boxer shorts on, quickly he brushed his teeth and flicked off the bathroom light.

He moved towards the bed, Ava was on the left side more in the middle of the bed, than on her side, hogging both pillows. _She usually slept like this when we were together, curled up so sweet, I just couldn't bear to wake her, but then I always had a good reason to wake her up._

Shaking his head, he pulled back the bedcovers back and climbed into bed next to her. Moving next to her, he leaned over her and turned out the lamp next to her.

His clock glared 12:23 at him, moonlight filtered through the blinds, highlighting the sweet curves that his blankets hinted at.

Exhaling deeply, Johnny put his head on the pillow that Ava was hogging. Closing his eyes, he lay there thinking about the past month and how his life had changed so much.

****

Earlier that night

Ava sat on the beach staring at the moon, wondering why she was thinking of Johnny so much lately. Her mind was consumed with images of him and memories of him then. How they'd been together, fit so perfectly and yet they'd broken up.

She had been happy that way until that dream had woken her up to how she really felt.

Deciding to make the first move, she'd decided to wait in Johnny's bed to talk to him. Climbing up from the sand, she walked back inside. By then it was 10:30, the kids were in bed. Bradin was out with friends to be home by 1. Susannah had gone to bed already and Jay was out with Erika. The coast was clear.   
  
She walked down the hallway to her room and changed into her soft silk shorts and matching camisole. Padding lightly down the hallway, she walked to Johnny's room and climbed beneath the covers. Turning out the lamp, she snuggled up to his pillow, inhaling the sexy musk that was Johnny's scent.

Putting her head down on the pillows, her mind swam with all the thoughts that threatened to consume her. Closing her eyes, she let go of the chaos in her mind and fell into a deep oblivion.

****

Johnny looked down at her serene features in the moonlight_, _he gently traced her cheek down to her lips, she sighed in her sleep.

Johnny put an arm around her in his attempt to get comfortable, closing his eyes, he joined Ava in deep oblivion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Johnny and Ava getting comfortable, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Updates soon. Thanks to all my reviewers.


	5. Caught

****

Thanks to my reviewers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright sunlight peeked through the curtains of Johnny's bedroom. Dark navy curtains shielded the bed from the sun, except for a slit down the middle that shone right on Johnny's eyes.

Wincing slightly, he moved closer to the other side of the bed, feeling soft warm curves in his way. Wrapping himself tightly around these curves, he sighed happily.

Ava moved a bit, feeling something nudging against her hip. Half-awake, she struggled to open her eyes and see what it was. As she opened her eyes slowly, she expected to see her normal surroundings, instead she saw dark navy curtains keeping the sun out.

Strong muscular arms curled around her and something nudging her hip expectantly. Stretching out with her arms, she turned over and was eye to eye with Johnny.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered sleepily.

"It's my bed." Johnny whispered back looking deep into her eyes. "You were asleep in here last night when I came home. Any explanations for that?" Propping his head on his hand, he waited for her answer.

"Well I think that there's something weird going on with us." Ava started.

"Like what?" Johnny evaded, when he knew kind of what she was talking about.

"Well you kissed me and then told me you had a dream where I was wearing a wedding dress? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ava asked.

"This means something to me." Johnny leaned down and kissed her softly. Moving over her lips as if tasting a delicacy, his hand cradled her head as he tipped it back to gain better access.

Both involved in their kiss, they didn't hear the bedroom door open. "Johnny there's a phone call for you" faded into silence.

Susannah stood there looking at them. Crossing her arms and standing at the door, "How long has this been going on?"

Ava sat in bed, frozen in shock. Johnny hid under the blankets.

"We'll get back to you in a minute, can you take a message for Johnny?" Ava asked Susannah.

"Yeah sure." Susannah rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"Well that was fun." Ava said to the blanket.

Johnny nodded from under the blanket.

"Now what?" Ava poked the blanket where Johnny was hiding.

Coming out from under the blanket, Johnny leaned over and gave Ava a scorching kiss and jumped out of bed. Grabbing his clothes he ran out the bedroom door.

Ava lay there still partially in shock from Susannah having caught them and also from Johnny kissing her. "Whatever." Rolling back over, she curled back into the blankets and fell back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Short and sweet and to the point. Plz R&R!!! Suggestions are appreciated, where should I take this story now??? Updates soon.


	6. Stormy Emotions

Thanks for the reviews, love you guys for it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when did you two become snuggle bunnies?" Susannah took a sip of her coffee looking pointedly at Ava over the rim of the cup.

"I wanted to talk to him last night and I fell asleep in his bed, is there anything wrong with that?" Ava squared her shoulders, daring Susannah to say something.

"Well no, but when you're caught kissing him, then yeah as your friend, I'm going to stick my nose where it doesn't belong and ask what's going on?" Susannah perched herself on the countertop.

"I don't know. We've just moved back into something that feels like our old relationship, I don't know what it is? But I like it." Ava rubbed her shoulder with her chin anxiously, looking out the window at the waves crashing on the beach.

"Whatever, just be careful." Susannah admonished her.

"Yeah I will." Ava replied quietly.

"Ladies what's for breakfast?" Johnny's voice boomed down the hall.

"Whatever you want to make yourself." Ava turned and walked to her room.

"Did I miss something?" Johnny looked puzzled as he watched Ava disappear down the hallway.

"What do you think?" Susannah rolled her eyes, she patted him on the shoulder and walked outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava walked down the pier, resting her hands on the wooden railing she looked out at the water.

A cool wind brushed a strand of hair onto her cheek, pushing it back into its conformed place. She wondered why she was this kind of doubt at this point in her life. _I'm 34 and I'm wondering why I've never gotten married or had kids yet. I'm not getting any younger, is it possible that I haven't committed myself because of my feelings for Johnny. I still like him a lot, but I don't know what kind of feelings I have: love, lust or just want, because he's the only sexually desirable man in my life and I haven't had sex in so long._

Ava threw her head back, closing her eyes she wished for a sign to point her in a direction that would distract from her current problems.

"Excuse me miss," a husky masculine voice sounded from behind her.

Ava turned and saw a beautiful blond man who looked to be in his early forties. "I was wondering if you could tell how to get to a beach café on Tunisia Drive?"  
  
"Yeah, you just go right on Lakeshore and then left on Maple and you should see it when you cross Tunisia." Ava smiled at the man as he thanked her and left.

"Great an available desirable man and he can only ask me for directions." Shaking her head she stormed off back home down the pier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny sat at his desk, willing his mind to focus on something besides this image of Ava curled up in his arms in his bed, her face lifting to his for a scorching good morning kiss. "Damn it focus." He cursed himself.

"Talking to yourself?" a sexy voice said from the door.

"Kate, hi, any ideas about which house you want?" Johnny plastered on his happy fake smile.

"Not a house, but a particular man," Kate looked at him slyly.

"What'd you have in mind?" Johnny held his breath.

"How about dinner at my hotel tonight at eight?" Kate asked.

Johnny hesitated for a moment, his mind focused on his boss's words of a promotion and then Ava's face swam in front of him. "Sure, I'll see you at your hotel at eight."  
  
"Great, see you then." Kate winked at him and sashayed out the door.

"Damn it." Johnny cursed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun slowly descended through the sky towards the horizon where it would eventually retire for the night and let the moon have reign over the night sky.

Ava opened her bedroom door to cook dinner, it was getting on to be seven o'clock. Derrick was at a friend's for dinner, Nicky was at Cameron's and Bradin was out with friends. So just a lonely dinner for one. She hadn't see Johnny since this morning.

A door slamming alerted her to someone else's presence. A dark sexy musk floated through the air. _Johnny._

"Johnny are you there?" she called out.

"Yeah I'm in my room." His voice rang out down the hall.

"I was wondering what you wanted for dinner, I was going to make myself -" she trailed off as she stared in awe at his washboard bronzed chest revealed in all its glory.

Clad in only navy boxers, he was rifling through his closet for something to wear. Ava's stare of sexual desire stopped him in his tracks.

"Ava why are you looking at me like that?" Johnny asked, his tone coated with strain. As the front of his boxers slowly tented up.

Ignoring the voice of reason in her head, she moved forward until she was within touching distance. Running her hand slowly over his chest, she traced the ripple of muscle as it reacted nervously. Johnny inhaled deeply and watched her.

Lifting her head to look into his eyes, she saw an answering flicker of lustrous desire. His hands clasped her head and his lips touched hers.

Rough.

Wet.   
  
Hard.

Slowly he kissed her, rubbing his body against her. _When the man kissed her, he used his whole body not just his lips._ Ava abandoned all sense of reality and gave herself up to feeling. 

One hand at his neck holding him in place and her other hand at his hip as she arched against him. His lips moved down to her neck, nibbling until he found her pulse, beating like she'd just run a marathon.

Ava arched her neck and moved her hand down to his butt and squeezed. A soft moan left his lips as he grinded softly against her in answering desire.

The peal of the telephone shattered their haze and brought them back to reality. Stepping back from Johnny, Ava touched her lips, they felt swollen and tender.

"Hello?" Ava answered the telephone.

"Hi is Johnny there?" a female voice asked.

"He's in the shower." Ava evaded.

"Can you tell him that Kate called and that he should bring the champagne with him. Thanks." Kate hung up.

Ava was left with a buzzing dial tone.

Johnny stepped out of his bedroom dressed in a tasteful suit. Taking a deep breath, he pondered on how to approach Ava about what had just happened.

Ava walked up to him, a bottle of champagne gripped in her white knuckled hands. Shoving it into his hands, "Kate called and said for you to bring the champagne and that she would be waiting."

Johnny swallowed, waiting for her reaction.

Blazing eyes fired darts of lancerous rage at him. "Damn it Johnny, don't make me feel things that you don't return, I can't go through it again." Her outburst mottled her cheeks a fiery scarlet.

Turning on her heel, she stormed away. Johnny went to go after her. The slamming of the door stopped him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, long chapter. Plz Read & Review. Updates soon!!!


	7. She Drives Me Crazy

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Love you all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it," he cursed watching the door slam in his face. "Why did she have to phone?" _It's probably better that she did than have something happen that we might've regretted later._

Shrugging his shoulders, he stepped out the door and strolled over to his Jeep. Sliding behind the seat he turned the ignition and reversed out of the driveway. Happening to glance over at the beach, he saw a lone figure sitting on a log staring out at the water, smooth waves glided up over the sand. Pale moonlight flowed down upon her.

Johnny put the gear shift in drive and drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate waited at a table out on her balcony, candles flickered, there was a white tablecloth and beautiful crockery displaying the dinner as extremely delectable.

Johnny swallowed nervously and stepped out onto the balcony carrying the bottle of champagne like a shield against her power of seduction.

"Hi Kate, this looks great." He set the champagne bottle on the table and sat down. Kate served him up some lamb, rice and vegetables.   
  
"I've decided to buy the beach house, here's to that." Holding out her glass she clinked it with Johnny's. "And here's to us." Putting her hand over Johnny's she slowly rubbed his fingers suggestively.

Slowly, Johnny pulled his hand back. "Kate we need to talk."  
  
Kate sat back with a sigh, "Those are the dreaded words that any woman doesn't want to hear."

"It's just that, I'm kind of involved with someone else." Johnny waited for her reaction.

Kate nodded slightly. "Well I can't be mad, because we just have a business relationship and I was hoping for more, but since you're taken." Kate grimaced slightly.

"I'm sorry if I led you on in any way." Johnny said sincerely.

"That's okay, we can still be friends." Kate extended her hand over the table and Johnny took it.

"I'm glad we can be friends." Johnny shook her hand. The rest of the night was carefree and happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny slid his car into the driveway at 1:09 a.m. and quietly slid out of his car. He shut the door soundlessly. Unlocking the front door silently, he shut it quietly. Tossing his keys on the dresser in his bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers.

Turning off his bathroom light, having brushed his teeth, he was ready for bed.

Pulling back the bed covers, he slid in between the sheets. _Something just doesn't feel right…..Ava is missing. How can I fix that?_

An idea popped into his head, _she was pretty mad at me, when I left tonight, she's asleep now….._

Quietly he opened her bedroom door, the moonlight filtered through the blinds to cast a pale light over her delicate features as she slept.

Johnny slid between the covers and slipped his arms around her. Feeling content, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava opened her eyes, seeing a muscular arm curled around her middle, she froze for a second, then relaxed when she realized it was Johnny.

Wait a minute, I was pissed at him when he left, because he apparently had another thing going on with a woman named Kate, I waited up till midnight for him to come home and he didn't. Why is he here now? Well let him ask the questions when he wakes up, I'm sick of pursuing him, if he wants me then he can come and get me.

Smiling to herself, Ava nestled deeper in Johnny's embrace and fell back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny and Ava together at last. Kate is out of the picture except as a friend. Next up is Johnny and Ava's first date, so ideas please for where they should go. I was thinking a horror movie at the theatre, because that's something they have in common at least that's what I saw on the show last week.

So please Read & Review. Let me know what you think.


	8. Midnight Madness

****

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies with me on Friday night, there's a midnight showing of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" Johnny looked at his mirror as he practiced asking Ava out for a date.

"Damn it, I'll never get this right." Running his hands through his hair nervously, he took a deep breath and rushed out into the kitchen where Ava was.

"Ava can I talk to you for a second?" his voice came out weak and anxious. Inwardly cursing his tone, he watched as she put the pot on a cool backburner.

Wiping her hands on her apron she looked at Johnny. "What's up?"

His mind drifted back to this morning…………

__

Soft sunlight peeked between the slats of the blinds, right into Ava's eyes. Stretching her left arm she grazed Johnny's chest.

A muscled arm held her arm in place. Warm brown eyes looked into hers. "Hi," was whispered against her hair.

"Hi." Ava replied. "So what's up with you in my bed, didn't you have a date last night?" Propping herself up on one hand she waited for his answer.

"Yeah I had a business dinner date, but not an actual date, she seemed to want our relationship to be more than business but I told her I was involved with someone else." Johnny threw his words out in the open.

Silence met his words.

"And who would that someone else be?" Ava played stupid just to protect her burgeoning hope that it was her he was talking about.

"You of course." Johnny tipped her head up to meet his eyes.

She could see the heat burning in his eyes and also the sincerity that he hoped they could start something.

"Well you'll have to wait till I'm ready." Pushing a finger into his chest, she tried to push him back, but was met with masculine resistance. A smile tugged at his beautiful lips.

Grabbing a pillow, Ava whacked him over the head with it. Straddling his hips she tried to bury under the pillow, Johnny rolled her until she was under him.

His hips pinned hers down , he smiled down at her. His head descended, his intent obvious. Ava turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek, which slowly moved to her neck.

Waves of desire threatened to drag her under, but she wouldn't let them. Pushing Johnny off her, she got out of bed.

"I can't do this right now, cause I don't know where we stand." Grabbing her towels she rushed off to the bathroom to prepare for a new day.

Ava stared at Johnny as he was lost in his memories from this morning, "So what is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to ---- go see------ to go with me to see a midnight screening of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre tomorrow night?" Johnny stumbled over his words nervously.

Ava's eyes widened in reply and then she turned away. Her gaze shifted to the window and the waves crashing on the beach.

"Look if you don't want to go just say so-"

"I would love to go," was softly replied over his rampant rumblings.

"Really that's great." Johnny looked so happy, he almost fell over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Friday 11:43 p.m.

A navy tank hugged his muscles to perfection as he navigated back towards his seat where Ava was waiting.

The theater was packed with teens and older couples remembering their glory days.

Johnny sat with Ava in one of the back rows where the lighting was weaker. Lending a somewhat dim romantic atmosphere to their date.

The lights dimmed as the movie began. Trailers for coming attractions began. Ava snuggled against Johnny's side, he put his arm around her and huddled closer to her.

They both shared a popcorn. The movie started.

At the first of the leather faced chainsaw wielding psycho, Ava buried her head in his shoulder and her arm went around his stomach to bring him closer to her.

As the last teen girl ran through the woods in her white tank top shivering from fear and cold. Ava started nuzzling Johnny's neck lightly with light nibbles of her tongue. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He started cursing the fact that he'd worn denim jeans, they were so restrictive and didn't allow for much room.

In response to her daring antics, Johnny shifted his hand from her shoulder so that his fingers lightly grazed her breast. He watched her reaction instead of the movie, her eyes widening, she tossed her head back, arching into his touch.

As the psycho on screen almost caught the teen girl running from him. Johnny jumped as Ava's delicate little fingers danced up his thigh.

His touch of her breast intensified and he was rewarded with a soft moan. Ava's fingers moved towards his fly.

A scream from the one of the movie viewers broke the spell the darkness had cast on them.   
  
Johnny's hand lifted from her breast and her fingers moved from his thigh. Johnny linked hand with her as they watched the rest of the movie in silence.

****

1:40 a.m.

Ava and Johnny stepped out into the cool air of the night and looked at each other. Both remembering their movie dates from so long ago that had been similar to tonight and different.

"That was fun, we should do that again." Ava said. She linked her left hand with Johnny's right and they walked to his car.

"Want to go for a coffee?" Ava asked as they settled into his car.

"Sure." Johnny smiled as he started up the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

OK. So Java (my name for Johnny/Ava) obviously had fun on their date. Let me know what you think I should do as the next turn in their relationship… don't really know where to go. Plz Read & Review!!!!


	9. Sunrise Surprises

****

Thanks to all the reviewers. A marriage could be in the cards, who knows??? Here's the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny pulled into the driveway at 4:02 a.m. with Ava asleep in the passenger seat.

The birds were chirping away in the darkness. Johnny wondered what to do…carry Ava to her bed or to his or….

Getting out of the car, he went inside and grabbed a couple of blankets off his bed and wandered back outside.

Walking down to the beach, he laid out the thicker blanket on the bottom and arrange the comfier one on top. Strolling back to the car, he opened the passenger door and lifted Ava out of the seat.

Laying her on the blanket, he took her shoes off and put them on the sand. Sighing in her sleep, Ava snuggled into the blanket. Johnny removed his shoes and socks. Pulling the blanket over himself, he cuddled up to Ava and settled down to doze, sleep or whatever.

Far down the beach, the waves crashed and foam crept up the sand. Johnny joined Ava in slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little hands poked at Johnny's chest. Soft giggles woke him up.

"What the-" still half asleep he squinted under the sun's glaring rays to see Derrick and Nikki staring at him and Ava.

"Well I-" was distracted by Ava's stretching out and her hand brushed a sensitive area. Johnny swallowed and looked over at his sleeping beauty.

"You guys know what time it is?" Johnny asked.

"7:49." Derrick told him looking at his watch.

Ava opened her eyes and first she saw Johnny, a soft smile curved her lips and then she saw Nikki and Derrick and her smile froze in place.

"What are you guys doing- why are we on the beach?" Ava looked from the kids to Johnny.

"Well I thought it would be fun to sleep on the beach and you were asleep so I ---" Johnny trailed off.

"Look can you guys go in the house and we'll talk later." Ava sat up and looked at Derrick and Nikki.

"Yeah sure, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Derrick laughed and Nikki giggled as they both walked away.

"So Johnny what was this about?" Ava looked down at their disheveled clothing.

"Well I thought it would be fun to snuggle on the beach, I didn't plan on getting caught," Johnny scratched his head nervously.

"Well just so you know I was having a lovely dream until some giggling woke me up." Ava quirked her eyebrows at him.

"Well was I in that dream?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, you played a starring role in it," Ava winked suggestively.

"Care to reenact?" he was knocked over by Ava's jumping on him. They roughhoused like children until Johnny had Ava pinned beneath him.

"Say Johnny." He teased her.

"No." Ava pouted. Johnny tickled her relentlessly.

"Johnny." Ava cried out.

"I win." Johnny ran around the beach like a loon.

"Johnny I was wondering if you wanted to got out tonight?" Ava's question stopped him in his tracks.

Cheering in his head, he turned slowly, pretending to think about it. "Sure."

"Great, I have the perfect idea in mind, it'll be a surprise." Ava rubbed her hands together gleefully.

Johnny picked her up and carried her out to the water pretending that he was going to drop her any second. As he stepped back onto safety in the sand, Ava leaned up to give him a toe-curling kiss.

Falling to his knees, he lay with Ava in the sand as they kissed heatedly.

The sun smoldered down upon them.

Johnny broke the kiss briefly, "I'm looking forward to tonight."  
  
"Me too." Ava smiled as she looked out at the water with Johnny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Love it, hate it??? Next up: Ava's surprise date for Johnny??? Ideas are welcome. Plz Read & Review!!!


	10. Callum

****

Thanks for all the reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava ran around the little table setting everything up just right. The candles flickered in the soft breeze, the waves crashed on the beach. The sun was just on the verge of setting, the sky was a mass of pinks, blues and purple streaks.

Ava looked down at her outfit, a black dress with a multicolored floral print that was very sexy. Her hair was tucked behind one ear with a red hibiscus flower.

She heard the creak of the stairs as Johnny ascended each step towards where she was waiting.

A man stepped through the door but it wasn't Johnny. Ava stopped dead in her tracks. "Callum, what are you doing here?" her words fell on dead air.

"Ava I really need to talk to you, it's important." Callum looked at her beseechingly.

Ava looked at all her handiwork all the trouble that had gone into tonight. "No." Shaking her head, she looked at him and then back at the table.

"I'm over you. You choose Meg over me, remember, it's been a year, I can't deal with you right now. I have a very special man waiting for dinner." Ava's eyes shone with love when she thought of Johnny.

"How can you be over me?" Callum derided her disbelievingly. "You were so in love with me, I think you finally forgot about the man you think of and get goosebumps over. You'd forgotten him and moved on with me."  
  
"Yeah until I found you and Meg naked in my bed together. Nothing could make me forgive you for that or forget it. How is your darling personal assistant anyways?" Ava snarled at him.

"She's married to a dentist and living in Phoenix." Callum said.

"Well that's nice, now if you don't mind leaving, I have plans." Ava gestured to the stairs that he'd come up.

Johnny stood around the corner out of sight listening to them. At various points of their conversation his heart had gone up into his throat or dropped down into his gut.

"Callum please leave, whatever we had between us is over." Ava said again.

"You're wrong and I'll prove it." Callum strode over to her, grabbed her shoulders and jerked her forward and kissed her.

Johnny peeked his head around the corner to see why silence had prevailed, he saw Callum and Ava kissing and his heart broke.

Turning around, feeling very out of place he quietly walked down the stairs, his stature that of a broken man and walked to his car.

Feeling a sudden urge to get ragingly drunk, he headed for Silver's Bar. Dashing a tear away as he drove away, he focused on getting as smashed as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Java need some conflict in their relationship, it can't all be sunshine and flowers. Shadows come in the form of Callum and they either conquer and destroy or love conquers all……….wait and see!


	11. Heat

****

Author: Selene Romanov

****

Title: Heat

****

Rating: R (for sex scenes)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or the characters, Callum is mine since I created him.

****

Summary: Johnny and Ava have sex. (About damn time, I think!!)

****

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. I hope Ava chooses Johnny in the finale, if she doesn't I'll be so mad. Anyways, here is the latest chapter. ENJOY!!!

****

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava stormed into Silver's Bar, she'd been lucky to see Johnny's car speeding away when she looked over the railing of the porch. Knowing that Johnny liked to get ragingly drunk when he was hurting, she pushed Callum aside.

"Ava wait." He held his hand out.

"Damn it you wrecked my night." Eyes flashing fiercely in the candlelight, she raced down the stairs to her car.

Callum watched her drive away, his hands propped on the railing of the porch. Moonlight swept across the water opalescent in its glow. Callum stood hunched against the gathering breeze as it cooled and quickened in speed and temperature.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny parked in a shadowy corner of the parking lot, the glitzy sign of the Whispers Hotel sparked out in the darkness.

Walking against the strong wind whipping through the parking lot, Johnny focused on the front door of the Silver Bar.

Sitting on a stool at the bar, he ordered a shot of whiskey, he gestured for the shots to keep coming. The bartender lined them up on the marble top, five little silver cups, each a bullet of painkiller to block the breaking of his heart into a thousand pieces.

Saluting no one in particular, he downed the first cup and then two more and was reaching for the fourth when a slender hand slapped down between him and his drink.

Looking up he saw a slender wraith wrapped in silver looking at him with fire raging in her eyes.

"Johnny what are you doing?" Ava asked angrily.

"Getting drunk to ease the pain of my broken heart." Saluting Ava, he went to down whisky shot glass number four, when Ava grabbed it from his hand and downed it herself.

"Your broken heart?" her tone conveyed her confusion.

"I saw you and him together."

Six little words that infused her rage even more and saddened her.

"So you were too chicken shit to call me on it and you don't trust me to ask for an explanation before drawing your own conclusions." Her eyes breathed into his.

"I?" Johnny burped, covering his mouth embarrassed.

He looked at her. "Well you could've pushed him away or -" grasping for straws, Johnny looked around avoiding her death stare.

Grabbing him by the collar, she pulled him out of his seat, tossing some bills on the counter, she dragged him out of the bar by his sleeve.

"Ava you can't just drag me out of there, I wanted to get drunk." Johnny whined pitifully.

Slamming him against the wall of the bar, she grabbed his head between her two small feminine hands and kissed him heatedly.

Tracing his lips with her pink tongue sensuously. Her left hand wandered down to his shirt, her fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, slowly opening it to reveal his bronzed muscular chest in all its glory.

Johnny's mind switched from sad pathetic gear to hot horny gear.

Opening his mouth, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and traced her teeth delicately, feeling the soft enamel as she sucked his tongue softly and then harder as she grew hotter.

Her hand ripped his shirt off and threw it in the grass behind them.  
  
Johnny leaned down and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he moved further into the shadows behind the bar.

Her nails raked his chest leaving soft scratches as her hand journeyed down to his jeans.

"God Johnny, I need you inside of me now," Ava whispered passionately into his ear. Nibbling on his ear, she moved down to where his pulse was beating rapidly and sucked on his neck voluptuously.

Johnny eased her down his body rubbing against her in the process. Her nipples puckered into hard little beads. Johnny's hands moved up to massage her breasts softly and then increasing with pressure as her moans grew in volume.

Johnny groaned in response as Ava's right hand circled his erection through his jeans. Her hand eased the zipper down slowly, her eyes danced wickedly in the shadows.

Desperately Johnny grabbed her hand and stumbled over to a picnic table that was hidden under a shroud of trees, he sat on top of the picnic table with his hands propped up behind him for stability.

Johnny opened his legs and Ava settled between them. Her hands on his shoulders as she rocked back and forth, feeling the roughness of denim rub her sensitive inner thighs.

Her panties grew damp as her mind hazed over and all she could think of was having Johnny thrusting inside of her: deep, hard and slow.

Tracing his nipples gently, she watched his reactions. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back and groaned in appreciation. His hand moved up beneath her dress to her thigh moving closer to her silk panties.

Ava tossed her head back and continued massaging his nipples. Her fervor increased when Johnny's finger slipped inside of her panties and traced her downy mound, wet with her desire for him. Slowly he eased his finger inside of her, her breath hissed out in response. She clenched her vaginal muscles around his finger, softly panting as she began to climb the peak towards orgasm.

Johnny watched her in the filtered moonlight as her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. Her fingers clenched against his chest as she grew hotter, her legs tightened around his hand. Bracing her hands on his shoulder, she began to ride his hand as he thrust another two fingers inside her and played with her gently.

As he thrust harder with his fingers, she caught her lip between her teeth and sobbed out a moan. Turning her face into his, she kissed him as he pleasured her.

Her lips ate at his hungrily, he caught her soft scream of climax against his lips as she flew over the peak and crumbled apart in his arms.

"Oh Johnny, that was spectacular." Ava hugged him in emotional response.

Her hands moved down to his jeans and undid the button and pulled down the zipper, his penis peeked out.

"Look who's come out to play." Ava joked softly.

Johnny laughed quietly. "I've come to play with you indeed." Winking at her devilishly, her responding laugh turned into a moan of pleasure as Johnny tore her panties at their wettest spot and put them in his back jean pocket.

"For later." His tender tone shot straight through to her vulnerable heart.  
  
Her hand clasped his head as he slowly entered her. Her warm satin coated walls welcomed him. Clenching her muscles around his hard penis she was rewarded with his rough moan in response.

Johnny wrapped his hands around her buttocks and thrust up into her slow at first and then harder with each thrust, his penis deeper each time until he seemed to touch her womb.

Ava's body rocked with each thrust. Johnny hit her special spot each time, she could feel the pleasure building, each time it grew more intense until she climaxed. The spasms seemed to keep coming, each orgasm hit her harder than the last.

Throwing her head back, she looked at the star spangled night sky through the trees and swore she saw a shooting star the same second that Johnny erupted inside of her.

Harsh groans echoed out throughout the small hidden place as they shared their pleasure.

Johnny thrust harder and harder inside of her even after he was coming, his penis was still hard as a rock after his eruption.

Ava lay like a limp butterfly draped over him. "Johnny that was amazing, five times. I don't think I can take anymore." The last words whispered to him.

Johnny moved inside of her and Ava felt the desire building, the fire fanned into a burning blaze _again._

Johnny's hips moved against Ava's as he began thrusting again, he lowered his head and his lips attached to suckle on her tender nipples.

Cradling his head in her weak hands, Ava moved in unison with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Ok, long update. They finally get together. Next update: August 20. I'm going to a land of no computers, that's why. So please READ & REVIEW!!!!! Love you all.


	12. Sweet Summer Kisses

**__**

Enjoy the last installment…….thanks to all my reviewers.

Ava and Johnny stumbled in the front door, arms around each other. Her hair was mussed from their midnight rendezvous at the pub.

The lights were dim in the hallway, the kids were in the hallway.

"What does Callum mean to you?" Johnny asked, seriousness marking his tone.

"Nothing, I used to think the sun set and rose on him and then we broke up, I came back here and saw you again and fell in love with you all over, if I ever stopped loving you." Ava held her breath after revealing her heart to him.

Tears coated Johnny's cheeks. "I love you too. I've been waiting for you all my life." They embraced and made their way up the stairs.

****

Dawn broke and they lay in Ava's bed like lovers. Reluctant to leave each other, holding the other because they knew subconsciously that when they were together that was only when they felt truly connected.

Truly alive.

As the sun rose, noise echoed throughout the house. The children awoke and went looking for Johnny after he didn't show up to make his weekly Saturday chocolate chip pancakes. They pushed Ava's door open and stood there in shock and joy to see their favorite two adults entwined in the slumber of rest.

Derrick walked over and poked Johnny softly. "Johnny, are you coming to make us your pancakes?"

Johnny opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light revealed in the room. So different from his room which was darker and nicer for him at least.

"Yeah in a minute," he muttered, forgetting that he was in Ava's bed. Snuggling closer to Ava, reality dawned on him, as Ava's leg nudged his suggestively.

"Johnny, remember -" she broke off as she looked into the curious eyes of Nikki and Derrick.

"Good morning guys," she said brightly. Attempting to appear as if nothing was weird, because she and Johnny were in the same bed, wearing their clothes from last night. _Well minus a pair of underwear_, Ava reveled in the memories of last night for a second and then reality crashed in again.

"Why are you in bed with Johnny?" Derrick asked, his eyes dancing with innocence.

"Well Johnny and I, we- uh--" Ava looked at Johnny.

"Well Derrick, when two adults have feelings for each other-" was cut off by Derrick.

"Are you and Aunt Ava back together?" he asked.

"Yeah." Johnny answered.

"Sweet." Derrick smiled, grabbing Nikki's hand, he led her from the room.

"See you downstairs in a few, you guys." Johnny yelled after them.

"What was that?" Ava looked at him. "It was almost like he was expecting us to get back together?" "Well he has expressed thoughts to me about that happening," Johnny told her.

"Well it's true, we are back together." Ava leaned back against Johnny's chest, reveling in the knowledge that Johnny was hers and hers alone.

"I'm so glad we're back together," Johnny kissed her hand and linked it with his. "You are mine forever." ****

The End (for now)

__

I thought this would be a good place to end it for now. The show is over for now, so perhaps I'll start this story up when Summerland is on again. I might start it up again, but I have run out of ideas for this story. Suggestions are welcome and might prompt me to restart this story.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock.


End file.
